Where You Are
by catchafallingstar
Summary: Scott reminisces his memories of Jean through a series of photos. Completed short story. Please R+R!


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story and all events in it are pure fiction. The song in the story is "Where You Are" by Jessica Simpson and Nick Lachey.

A/N: X2 was amazing! Go check it out if you haven't yet. X2 spoilers in this story! Please R+R! 

Scott walked over to the desk that stood in front of the large bay window in his room in Xavier's School for the Gifted. 

His eyes darted from side to side, sensing something move behind him, but when he spun around he realized it was nothing and turned back around. His eyes settled on a particular picture frame that sat in the middle of the large oak desk and he reached over for it. 

Running his finger along the smooth edge, he studied the picture. It was a photo of him and Jean that had been taken in Central Park when they had visited a few years ago. 

_Jean_. He breathed her name as if it would bring her back to life. 

He squinted his eyes to examine the photo even more. He was giving her a piggyback ride as they ran around the open common area when Bobby had taken the photo. He was quite the photographer and the black and white photo captured the emotions they had felt that day.

***

"SCOTT! Don't drop me!" Jean screamed in laughter as her boyfriend ran around with her on his back. 

"Don't worry! I'd never drop a beautiful woman like you." Scott looked back at her before running even faster towards a picnic table.

She held on tighter to his shoulders before he finally stopped and lifted her onto the table. Jean ran her fingers through his messy chocolate colored hair. He leaned close to her before kissing her softly on her lips. The kiss grew more intense before she pulled back to look at him.

"Oh Scott. I love you." She pulled him into an embrace.

"Oh baby. I know. I love you too." Scott smiled and stroked her hair. And he knew he didn't want to be anywhere but there with her. 

***

They had returned to Central Park after Jean's death as a day of fun after a long and difficult mission. Though it was still just as beautiful, the park seemed to have an eerie feeling to it because she wasn't there. 

_There are times  
I swear I know you're here  
When I forget about my fears  
Feeling you my dear  
Watchin over me_

Scott wiped a tear from his right eye remembering of how he had seen Bobby and Rogue do the same thing he and Jean had done years before. Sometimes it did seem like she was still with him. He felt her presence during every movement he made, every time he spoke and he felt her speak to him.

  
_And my hope seeks  
What the future will bring  
When you wrap me in your wings  
And take me  
Where you are  
Where you and I will breathe together  
Once again  
We'll be dancing in the moonlight  
Just like we used to do  
And you'll be smilin back at me  
Only then will I be free  
When I can be  
Where you are_

Scott placed the photo back down only to pick up an album. The first photo had been taken at the formal dinner ball Xavier had hosted with a bunch of other Mutant School Starters from around the world. 

***

"Wow. Jean, you look amazing…" Scott gaped at his girlfriend who was in a bright red full-length dress that tugged at her curves and accented her eyes. Her hair was slightly flipped out and to Scott, seemed like the image of an angel. 

"Why thank you darling. You don't look too bad yourself." She smiled as he took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. 

They had spent the most of the night socializing with diplomats and their friends before hitting the dance floor. It had become dark outside and a full moon illuminated the entire ballroom. 

"Would you care to dance Mademoiselle?" He led her onto the dance floor and twirled her around a few times.

And so they danced the rest of the night, swaying to the quiet music coming from the band under the moonlight. 

***  
  
_And I can see your face  
Your kiss I still can taste  
Not a memory erased  
Oh, I see your star  
Shining down on me  
And I'd do anything  
If I could just  
Be right there:_

His eyes moved towards the enlarged picture on the next page. It was also taken by the talented Iceman at the Annual Fireworks Celebration. Scott and Jean had climbed to the roof of the school to spread out a blanket and view the fireworks from there. 

***

"Oh Bobby. What is with you and that camera? You should be with your girlfriend, not your camera." Jean blushed as Bobby continued to snap away.

"I can't help it if I like taking photos of such an adorable couple! How about just one more? Okay perfect! Smile." Bobby took one picture before hurrying down the ladder to find Rogue.

"Wow that one's beautiful!" Jean pointed into the sky as she laid her head on Scott's stomach. 

He laughed, "Watch this." He winked and a huge silver firework erupted in the letters, "Jean" followed by a heart exploding, the vibrant colors shining brightly against the black sky backdrop.

"Scott! It's gorgeous! I guess that's what you get when you date a good-looking guy like you." Jean turned around before giving him a soft kiss. "I'm the luckiest girl on Earth." 

***  
_  
Then I will be free  
So take me where you are  
Now baby there were times when selfishly  
I'm wishing that you are here with me  
So I can wipe the tears away from your eyes  
And make you see  
That every night while you are dreamin  
I'm here to guard you from a far_  
   
 Scott closed his eyes to block out the tears that came. It happened every time he saw these photos, but yet each day he HAD to see them. They were a part of him, just like how Jean would always be a part of him. She had changed his entire life and he knew that someday, he would be with her again. Professor Xavier had shown him the thought diary of hers that he had kept of all the X-men. 

Scott leaned back in his chair, thinking of one of her last entries to the Professor. 

Please let Scott move on without me. Let him be strong for, one day, I know that I'll be with him again. Let him know that whenever he needs me, I'll be there in his heart and in his mind. Tell him that I love him.

_And anytime I feel alone  
I close my eyes and just be there:  
Where you are  
Where you and I can breathe together  
Once again we'll be dancin in the moonlight  
Just like we used to be  
And you'll be smilin back at me  
Then I will be free  
Baby I still believe  
Oh I've got to believe  
I will touch you that sweet day  
That you take me there Where you are_

Scott smiled, knowing that her last words were fulfilled. And with that, he closed the album, got up and walked out the door to start a new day, living with Jean in his heart and dreaming of where she was. 


End file.
